


Apocalypse – The Song of Life and Death

by LapisLazuli13



Series: AUs and Ideas That I Like [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: When they wake up, their reality is filled with death. They’re still alive, but at first, that’s against their will.Does anyone want to exist in this living nightmare anyway? They need to kill to survive, and when they reach their own limits, their souls start to break.They glue them together with sticky blood and more death on their hands. They make friends with the Death God but also cheat him and trick him to leave them alone. They learn to not believe in anyone or anything else. There’s only themselves against this cruel world, and when they first meet each other, they freak out.Is it a relief, or a curse to know that they’re not the only one that’s still alive in this deadly world?





	Apocalypse – The Song of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe with the book. This AU has zombies, death, a lot detailed descriptions of violence, blood, gore, detached human body parts, killing stuff, etc. Morality isn’t an important thing here. That’s why I rated this story M. I don’t think I could write sex scenes that over 16, so no promise for those things there. If you can’t stand whichever thing I listed before, please click back, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.

#  **Apocalypse – The Song of Life and Death**

***

 

##  _**Chapter 1: Don’t open your eyes.** _

…

When Percy woke up, the sky was pitch-black. No moon, no stars, no constellations, it was just plain black. The only light source he got was a broken flash, and even with this, he still couldn’t see much.

But he could smell. And the smell was enough to make him felt like throwing up. The scent filled the air was a gross mixture of blood, rotten flesh, sweat, underground sewer, dirt, and the last one, _fear_.

The taste of pure terror lingered in the air, marked the atmosphere with its own nauseating, sickeningly sweet and bitter scent. Percy felt like he can taste it on his tongue, and his knees buckled when his right foot touched something that was suspiciously like a new corpse.

He kneeled down and his stomach made a twisted move, forcefully pushed all its content out of his mouth. After he puked, he gathered all the last strength inside his body to stand up and try to move away from the bloodshed in front of his eyes.

But he failed. Because wherever he ran to, he still can sense the sickening scent of death hanging in the air, and the weak, dim light from his flash forced his eyes to glance at dead bodies constantly.

When his legs can’t carry his own heavy body anymore, Percy fell when he stumbled into a dead man. No more running, he just laid down among the corpses as dead as a doornail and tried so hard to force his body to fall into a sleep, or a coma, or anything else that can help him escape the gruesome reality.

For the first time of his life, Percy wished that he would never open his eyes and wake up again.

**…**

**..**

**.**

The first thing Annabeth felt when her mind finally can re-function was blood on her skin. So much blood that all of her clothes was dyed with red, her long blonde hair stick to her face, neck, back, and chest, and the smell of all the blood was too much for her to tolerate.

She collapsed onto the dirty floor that covered with blood, and a panic attack swept through her body. She shook violently and screamed for help, but even when she was too scared to think straight, she still just knew that even if she screams till her throat is torn, nobody would hear a word.

Because dead silence was the only other thing she can feel besides the sickening scent of blood.

It took Annabeth half of an hour to get herself together, and she slowly stopped yelling. The metallic taste of copper and iron that still lingered inside her nose and on her tongue was so nauseating that she wanted to throw up, but nothing came out of her already empty stomach. Her throat was sore as hell, and when she finally can get some strength to get up from the ground, she was so thankful that she can’t see anything, because she had the feeling that if it was under the daylight or any other source of light, she would develop a desire to gauge her eyes out of their sockets.

She started to walk. Slowly, blindly, just like a person without their eyes.

Annabeth was a realist, but she never felt such a desire to just close her eyes and fall into a deep dream forever like at this moment.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Jason had an alcoholic mother, a father that he didn’t know even just his face, a never-be-at-home sister, and his school life wasn’t better either. But if he can choose, he still would have chosen to continue that life. Because that shitty old life was ten times greater than the reality right now when his mother was dead, his teachers and classmates were dead, their parents were dead, and he honestly didn’t have just the vaguest idea why only him was still breathing.

He wanted to cry, but the only expression he could form on his face was a smile. A twisted, sickening smile that even he can’t see, he still can feel how wrong it was, and he laughed out loud.

The blond boy kneeled down and laughed, his own laughing voice echoed the empty space and came back to his ears. The reality was so horrible that he couldn’t stop laughing at his fate. It was just cruel, too cruel to describe in some few words. He read that when an apocalypse happens, only some chosen people can survive, but he didn’t feel like a chosen one. It’s more like a curse, a magic spell was cast wrongly and ended up so catastrophic.

He laughed until he can’t breathe anymore, he was struggling to get some air inside his burning lungs, and when the air came in, the tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

The taste of those teardrops was metallic rather than salty, just like iron and copper. When Jason closed his eyes, he never wanted to open them again.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Piper didn’t know should she feel relieved or not when she found Leo’s body and he was still breathing. His breaths were shallow and ragged – can’t blame it when you had some sickening burnt like these on your skin and it’s clear that you’re in pain, but he was still alive nonetheless. So she wasn’t alone, and dear gods, wasn’t it a thing to celebrate?

She wanted to smile at Leo when he slowly blinked and winced, but there’re only tears came out of her eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from crying like a little kid that just got her favorite toy snatched out of her hands. Even when Leo grimaced and told a dumb joke to make her smile, she still can’t get herself together. What a shame, but who cared anymore when they’re surrounded with dead bodies and ruined buildings like that? Everyone’s dead. Everyone’s dead and she had only Leo by her side now, but she wasn’t sure how long can he keep his heart beating like that.

So she did the only thing she can do at this moment, it was crying her feelings out.

“Beauty Queen, I’m not dead. Not yet,” Leo winced, trying to make her smile by his (terrible) joke, but it only made her want to cry more. “Hey, stop crying, you big baby! I’m alive!”

She threw her arms around his shoulders when he tried to sit up, and hugging him so tight while carefully avoiding his burns, and crying some more. She felt relieved and exhausted at the same time, she didn’t want to think anymore, she just wanted to close her eyes and take a long, long sleep.

Leo awkwardly used his better arm to hug her back and murmur some soothing words to her. He wasn’t good at comforting other people, as he usually said that he’s better with machines than people, but she took what she got, and Leo’s her best friend and he’s alive and that’s all she needed to have in mind right now.

The world can wait, everything else can wait, even if they didn’t want to.

…


End file.
